wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/58
=Man Has One Leg, 78 Kids, Wants 100 (Kids, Not Legs)= * Brownie, yer doin' a heckuva job. A heckuva job. Heckuva job. Heck of a job... (takes deep breath) Heckuva job. Heckuva job... - The Lake Effect 03:42, 23 August 2007 (UTC) * Dangerously efficient terrorist training camp discovered. President Mitt Romney to come out with Mormon-based super-polygamist anti-terrorism brigade. - The Lake Effect 03:50, 23 August 2007 (UTC) * He may only have one leg, but WHAT a leg it is!! --Careax 01:05, 27 August 2007 (UTC) =The Queen Mary= =Wildfires Endanger Greek Antiquities, Photo #1= * Where are your pagan gods now, Athenians! --Careax 01:15, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ** Greek pagans suddenly begin worshiping, Arson, the fire god--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 27 August 2007 (UTC) * With news of the loss of various man-boy love works of art, Mark Foley pledges to replace them with creations of his own design. - The Lake Effect 04:45, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ** The Vatican volunteers to pitch in...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 27 August 2007 (UTC) *The Great White World Tour continues... --Randroid 22:58, 1 September 2007 (UTC) =Wildfires Endanger Greek Antiquities, Photo #2= =A Panda Bear At Washington's National Zoo= A male panda bear dreams of being a grizzly.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:11, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::(just in case no one remembers: click here) =An Atlantic Puffin Gathers Food For Its Young= =The Greatest President Ever Attends A Conference With Other North American Leaders= *"Man, I hope Harpie stops talking so I can go over and get my PEW-TEEN. Heh, poutine, isn't that the President of Russia? He has a funny name. Wait a sec, my name is BUSH. Heheheh... Bush. That's funny too. If only everyone stopped looking at me, then I could just play with my PSP..." - The Lake Effect 08:28, 27 August 2007 (UTC) * I wonder if I concentrate real hard, Felipe can hear me as well as I can hear him...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) *It's like Harpie is speaking Canadian, and the translationer is saying the same thing in American... that's odd! - The Lake Effect 19:28, 27 August 2007 (UTC) *"I sure do hate sharing the other earbud, why can't Cheney buy one of them fancy headphone splitters you get at Radioshack? If I don't get to hear all of my Fergie I might just declare war on Iran" - User:Applesauce 10:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest Attorney General Ever Announces His Resignation= * Now, what is wrong with saying "I don't recall?" during a press conference?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:04, 29 August 2007 (UTC) *This is one moment of my life I'd REALLY like to forget. For REAL this time. - The Lake Effect 21:54, 1 September 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever After Commenting On The Resignation Of The Greatest Attorney General Ever= * Thank you, no further questions...okay, I'm done now now Larry, why do we have to have our meeting in the bathroom?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) =Afghanistan Government Burns Opium In Ceremony= * Lottery system in effect for "who gets to stand right over the fumes and get TOTALLY wasted." - The Lake Effect 23:20, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Not five minutes after fields are completely on fire, democracy kicks in!